SAKURA-IRO
by shinseina
Summary: (LAFSEvent for Happy NaruSaku Day 3/4) Bagi Naruto, musim semi kelima-belasnya adalah keputusan (meragukan) untuk melanjutkan SMA, pusaran kelopak-kelopak bunga, pertemuan-pertemuan pertama, dan Haruno Sakura.


**NARUTO dan Karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**SAKURA-IRO**

* * *

"_Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh. Kau ini sudah limabelas tahun, waktunya memikirkan masa depan!"_

"_Ayahmu polisi hebat..."_

_ "Ibumu dokter anak yang sungguh luar biasa!"_

_ "...berbangga lah dengan itu, Naruto."_

* * *

"Hei, Iruka-sensei. Kalau mereka benar-benar sehebat itu, ada di mana mereka sekarang? Mati dan meninggalkan anaknya hidup sendiri? Orangtua hebat, benar-bena—"

Sebuah tamparan melayang dan kepala Namikaze Naruto seketika terlempar kesamping. Pipinya yang perih ditambah tatapan marah si penampar... aaah, rasanya ingin sekali dia membenamkan kepalanya ke akuarium di belakang itu...

* * *

Sinyal musim semi sudah menguat sejak seminggu lalu. Tunas dan kuncup-kuncup bunga mulai tumbuh, udara menghangat, orang-orang mulai meninggalkan mantel mereka. Jalanan dipenuhi pemuda-pemudi dengan baju dan gaun warna-warni berlengan lebih pendek. _Fashion_ berubah, _mood_ turut berubah. Namun Naruto termasuk dari beberapa yang masih belum meninggalkan mantel serta warna-warna kelabu musim dingin. Berbagai alasan untuk kelompok tersebut bervariasi antara 'masih ingin menikmati sisa-sisa musim dingin' atau 'masih malas mengeluarkan baju-baju musim semi' atau 'becanda ya? Ini masih awal Maret, tahu! Sakura saja belum mekar –_hachhih!_-' Namun khusus bagi Naruto; karena dia ingin mempertahankan syal dan mantel untuk menutup tubuhnya terutama mengasingkan diri dari kelompok ber-_mood_ musim semi musim penuh integritas.

Hari ini pun Iruka-_sensei_, petugas sosial yang bertanggungjawab penuh terhadapnya, mengoarkan motivasi sedemikian rupa agar Naruto 'pergi keluar melihat pengumuman penerimaan siswa' di sekolah menengah atas Shinobi. Hampir dua bulan lalu juga Iruka-sensei memberikan motivasi yang sama, menyuruhnya ikut ujian masuk padahal sudah menekankan kalau tidak mau lanjut sekolah.

"Iruka-sensei, aku ini punya catatan kriminal lho... memang bisa ya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mengatakan, "Kau sudah mendapatkan hukumanmu, Naruto. Aku yakin kalau berusaha di ujian dan mendapat nilai bagus mereka akan mempertimbangkan itu juga."

"Ooh... oke."

"Belajar rajin yaa!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

* * *

Tapi sepertinya Naruto belajar keras, karena memang benar itu namanya yang tercantum di papan pengumuman lengkap beserta nomor ujian. Dia jadi agak terpengaruh saat menatap mata Iruka-sensei yang berkaca-kaca.

Panti asuhan Konoha memiliki satu pohon Sakura di halaman belakang. Setiap tahun selama pohon itu berbunga, staf panti beserta para anak didik menghabiskan banyak waktu di bawah pohon sambil menatap kelopak-kelopak Sakura berjatuhan. Naruto sudah sepuluh kali mengalami periode ini hingga membuat kesimpulan seenaknya; _hanami itu bikin repot_. Petugas piket yang ditunjuk dijamin lebih capek tiga kali lipat karena kelopak ini selalu masuk jendela-jendela kamar seenaknya, ditambah sampah dari bocah-bocah tak bertanggungjawab yang bermain-main di sekitar pohon Sakura. Persepsi Naruto tentang kelopak Sakura tidak romantis karena dia selalu mengasumsikannya dengan pengki, sapu, dan karung sampah.

Sekolah barunya juga memiliki pohon Sakura—tiga batang, berjejer di dekat lapangan bola. Saat hari pertama masuk sekolah tiga pohon itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena menjadi pohon Sakura yang mekar terlebih dulu di seluruh distrik. Para siswa berebut mengambil foto masing-masing, berpose di depan pohon, tertawa-tawa riang sambil saling menendang-nendang kelopak di tanah. Naruto termasuk salah satu yang tidak bisa menikmati hal itu. Sekali lagi, dia jadi ingat jadwal piketnya di panti...

Naruto tak heran saat masuk kelas dan hanya menemukan beberapa siswa. Sebagian besar teman sekelasnya mungkin masih di bawah sana untuk memotret dan mengobrol. Dia menemukan nama 'Namikaze Naruto' di bangku tengah di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam yang bahkan tak mengangkat wajah saat Naruto menggeser bangku dengan berisik. Sekilas dia melirik nama yang tertera di meja itu karena penasaran, 'Uchiha Sasuke', dan pemuda itu sempat memergokinya membaca kertas nama tapi diam saja. Jadi Naruto pun turut menanggapi dalam diam. Duduk, lalu diam.

Kelas dimulai tigapuluh menit lebih lambat. Namun ada yang salah dengan _mood_ semua orang setelah menikmati hanami singkat tadi karena mereka masuk kelas sambil tertawa-tawa padahal baru saja mendapat teguran dari kantor kepala sekolah lewat siaran _speaker_. Wali kelas mereka pun, seorang wanita berpotongan rambut pendek, hanya memasang senyum ceria sambil menunggu dengan sabar hingga para siswa duduk dan bangku penuh.

Naruto mendengar nada dering dari arah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari wanita yang tersenyum di meja guru. Hampir semua siswa sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing dan memang ada peraturan 'matikan peralatan komunikasi selama kelas berlangsung' jadi ekspresi wali kelas mereka cukup normal. Naruto bisa mendengar pemuda itu berbisik cepat,

"_Haa_? Apa? Karin, aku nggak bisa mendengarmu— ada apa? Pelan-pelan! Oh...," wajah Uchiha Sasuke menegang, mulutnya terkatup rapat lalu dia mengangguk sambil bergumam, "Oke... dia baik-baik saja? Oke," lalu ekspresinya menjadi lebih rileks. Dia menutup sambungan lalu bangkit dari bangku sambil menenteng tas, menuju meja guru, beberapa pasang mata mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto (termasuk siswa yang lain) hanya mengamati saat pemuda itu membicarakan sesuatu dengan wali kelas hingga akhirnya melangkah keluar. Semua kepala diam saat Uchiha Sasuke menutup pintu, tapi wanita yang diajak bicara olehnya itu telah sigap menulis di papan tulis dan berkata, "Saya wali kelas kalian, Shi-zu-ne, mengajar Biologi kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. Jadi selama dua tahun ini mohon bantuannya ya!"

Di hari pertama semester ganjil ini ada dua bangku kosong di kelas sepuluh-tiga.

* * *

"Eeeh...Namikaze."

"Hn?" Naruto menyeka saus yakisoba di sudut mulutnya sebelum menghadap pada siswi yang dia kenali sebagai ketua kelas, dipilih seketika di hari pertama jadi Naruto tak langsung ingat namanya. Kalau tidak salah 'Tenten'.

"Aku menunjukmu jadi wakil kelas untuk divisi perpustakaan ya. Tolonglah."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena Uchiha nggak mau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"...karena Uchiha menolak dan kau duduk tepat di sampingnya, yah... refleks."

"...kenapa aku?"

"Kau ini rusak atau kena apa sih?!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam saat Tenten menulis namanya di kolom 'wakil kelas untuk perpustakaan'. Lagipula cuma formalitas, untuk apa juga si Uchiha itu menolak segala.

Baru dua hari kemudian dia tahu alasannya.

Setahu Naruto jabatan semacam ini hanya jadi embel-embel tapi bila diingat lagi dia tak pernah ditunjuk untuk kegiatan apapun selama SMP—karena satu dua alasan—jadi dia tak pernah punya pengalaman. Tepat juga pilihan Tenten menunjuk lelaki untuk urusan ini, mungkin gadis itu sudah sangat berpengalaman karena wakil perpustakaan 'akan sering' diminta menyusun ulang segepok buku-buku tebal di bagian 'materi ujian' atau 'daftar jurusan pilihan universitas'. Peninggalan senior mereka yang bergelut dengan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sangat terasa di perpustakaan—berantakan, suram, seperti bekas medan perang. Sayangnya hanya ada satu ketua kelas lain yang sepaham dengan Tenten untuk urusan pemilihan gender. Dari enam wakil kelas sepuluh, hanya dia dan satu siswa bernama Sai yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Naruto dan Sai," senior kelas sebelas mulai memberi perintah dan tak segan memanggil mereka semua dengan nama depan, menunjuk-nunjuk arah dengan antusias, "Kalian tata di rak atas, pakai tangga di gudang—pintunya di sebelah sana. Lalu Hinata, kamu sama dua temanmu yang lain itu tolong susun sesuai abjad lagi ya... oke, terima kasih bantuannya. Kita nggak bakal sering-sering begini kok. Mungkin cuma dua bulan sekali."

Tak bisa menahan keingintahuannya, Naruto bertanya keras-keras, "Kita 'kan punya petugas perpus, dibayar lagi, ngapain minta tolong murid?!"

"Karena," si senior menjawab sabar, "Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, dan sekolah adalah pusat pembelajaran utama dalam bersosialisasi. Itulah alasan sekolah menunjuk sukarelawan dari pihak siswa—untuk mengembangkan kepekaan lingkungan."

Naruto tak lagi berkomentar. Sekali lagi dia menyadari satu hal mengenai Tenten; gadis itu pasti diam-diam memilih antara dia atau Uchiha karena sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang kurang bersosialisasi di kelas.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bicara dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menjelang akhir pekan, padahal sudah hampir lima hari mereka duduk bersebelahan. Itu pun hanya berupa gumaman rendah, "Ini, untukmu" sambil mengangsurkan alat komunikasi berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Haruno Sakura' menyala hijau di layarnya. Keheranan namun tak bertanya lebih jauh, Naruto meraih uluran tersebut dan mendekatkan speaker ke telinga. Suara seseorang, riang dan bernada halus, langsung terdengar begitu dia mengucapkan 'halo'-nya dengan ragu-ragu.

_ "Halo...eeh, Namikaze-kun, ya?"_

Naruto mengonfirmasi kebenarannya.

_ "Maaf, ini karena Sasuke nggak mau repot berbasa-basi denganmu—kudengar dari Tenten kalau kamu sekarang jadi wakil kelas untuk perpustakaan, ya?"_

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengonfirmasi kebenaran tersebut.

_"Padahal sudah kubilang sama Sasuke kalau dia saja yang jadi wakil untuk sementara waktu selama aku nggak masuk..."_

Jadi gadis ini adalah 'Haruno Sakura' yang bangkunya kosong sejak awal semester itu?

_"Tenten bilang Sasuke menolak, jadi dia memilihmu karena permintaan mendadak dari divisi perpustakaan... eeh, dan Tenten bilang kalau kamu sepertinya merasa nggak nyaman, eeh... sebenarnya aku berniat mengisi posisi itu, eeh... biar punya akses penuh ke perpustakaan. Hmm... Namikaze-kun mau masuk klub apa? Aku mau masuk klub membaca jadi posisi itu pas seka—"_

Gadis ini cerewet sekali, Naruto sudah gatal ingin memotong ucapannya sedari tadi, "Jadi intinya kau mau menggantikan posisiku? Oke. Sangat _menyenangkan_. Aku mau. Akan kukembalikan ke Uchiha."

Dia mengulurkan sambungan itu lagi pada si pemilik—yang tampaknya tak peduli dengan perbincangan itu—karena dia pun langsung menutupnya dengan satu helaan, "Hn," lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang gagal menutupi ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Dia bilang 'terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tolong gantikan peranku untuk beberapa hari lagi'."

* * *

Dia selalu tahu kalau seragam SMA terbaik di distrik itu akan mengantarnya pada masalah suatu saat nanti. Tapi dia tak mengira akan secepat ini, padahal baru hari ke-delapan dia memakai _gakuran_ SMA Shinobi itu.

"Curang _banget_. Zabuza dipenjara lima tahun dan si brengsek ini bisa-bisanya diijinkan sekolah?!" tendangan telak ke arah abdomen membuat Naruto nyaris muntah, tapi dia bergeming dengan tetap bergelung di tanah. Seperti kata Iruka, _'sabar, berpikir sebelum bertindak, sabar...'_

Ya, benar... dia memang _curang_.

* * *

Hanami sudah mulai berakhir di beberapa tempat strategis, pohon Sakura di halaman panti pun nyaris sudah tidak mempertahankan sisa kelopaknya, dan Naruto masih menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelana di jalanan tanpa tujuan. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak masuk sekolah. Berangkat dari panti memakai gakuran namun begitu berada di toilet umum terdekat segera melepas dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

Hari itu staf panti mendapat telepon dari wali kelasnya, menanyakan kabar Naruto yang absen tanpa keterangan, sudah empat hari. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Iruka untuk mengaitkan lebam-lebam Naruto dengan kabar absen tersebut. Lelaki itu sudah mencoba menghubunginya sejak Naruto 'berangkat' tadi. Daftar panggilan di telepon selulernya (hadiah ulangtahun dari sponsor panti asuhan) terdiri atas 'Iruka-sensei' dan dua nomor tak dikenal; salah satu nomor tersebut mengirimkan e-mail dan mengenalkan diri sebagai 'Shizune, wali kelasmu'. Shizune 'mengancam' akan melakukan kunjungan bila Naruto tidak segera mengangkat panggilan atau setidaknya membalas e-mail. Satu nomor asing lainnya juga masih mencoba menghubunginya, hampir sesering nomor Shizune. Mungkin salah satu staf panti yang belum ada di daftar sambungan. Pesan suara yang ditinggalkan nomor-nomor tersebut sudah mencapai dua digit, tapi Naruto enggan membuka. Toh pasti isinya sama saja.

Baru setelah nomor asing kedua yang dia kira staf panti memutuskan untuk mengirim e-mail, dia jadi agak tertarik untuk membaca...

_Dari : *XXXX*co*jp _

_Subjek : Tolong Dibalas_

_Pesan : Halo Namikaze-kun, ini Haruno Sakura. Aku mendapatkan nomor dan e-mailmu dari Shizune-sensei. Maaf kalau mengganggumu tapi ini penting sekali dan kamu tidak mengangkat panggilanku sejak kemarin. Aku sudah masuk dari kemarin lusa, dan Hinata bilang padaku minggu ini giliranmu membawa kunci ruang karantina 'kan? Ada beberapa pustaka yang harus dikeluarkan dari sana untuk audit, katanya. Aku dan Shizune-sensei akan ke tempatmu setelah sekolah hari ini. Ada waktu 'kan?_

Naruto seketika merogoh kedalaman tas-nya hingga menemukan kunci yang dimaksud. Tapi dia tidak membalas e-mail tersebut. Mungkin besok dia akan meninggalkan kunci itu di kamar dan minta tolong pada salah satu staf panti untuk menyerahkannya pada Haruno Sakura ini.

* * *

Naruto melanjutkan pengembaraan tanpa arah itu selama tiga jam ke depan dan baru berhenti di deretan Ginko yang tumbuh di dekat jalur rel kereta. Ada dua pohon Sakura yang terselip di antara Ginko itu, kuncupnya memang telat muncul jadi di saat yang lain mulai gundul dua pohon itu masih mekar—hanya saja karena letak yang kurang strategis membuatnya kurang populer.

Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu pohon untuk memandangi kelopak Sakura yang rontok terhembus angin dari kereta yang lewat. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak benar-benar menikmati hanami?

"Mana _gakuran_ kebanggaanmu itu eh, Namikaze?"

_Hei yang benar saja...sekarang? Lagi? Dia 'kan sudah tidak memakai gakuran!_

Naruto tidak menjawab, masih menatap salah satu ranting Sakura yang mengibas tertiup angin. Reaksi pasif-nya ini malah semakin membuat jengkel si penanya.

"Makin sombong saja dia, _cih_!"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja kenapa..."

"...kau cuma iri saja..."

"Kali ini nggak ikut-ikutan ya."

"Hei, hei... sejujurnya aku masih belum terima juga kok, sama sepertimu."

"Ah, kalian ini..."

"Mau menghajarnya berapa kali pun, Zabuza-san masih tetap dipenjara _brother_."

"Kebetulan baru pengen mukul orang nih," bunyi keretak buku-buku jari, "Ayo kutemani! Dia nggak bakal melawan 'kan? Si pengecut itu."

Lalu tanpa diduga Naruto berkata keras, walau kepalanya masih menengadah ke arah ranting Sakura, "Ayo kesini satu-satu," lalu melirik musuh-musuhnya penuh dengki, "Sialan. Kubalas serius, mampus kalian!"

Empat pemuda terprovokasi. Mereka langsung melangkah cepat ke arahnya, Naruto segera memasang kuda-kuda. _Toh_, sekarang dia tak lagi punya beban sebagai siswa sekolahan, bukan?

Tapi sebelum tinju lawan mencapai wajahnya, sekelebat warna putih memenuhi pandangan Naruto dan menghantam dagu pemuda yang menyerangnya. Sangat efektif. Semua kepala jadi menengok ke arah pelempar.

"Bubaar! Bubaaar!" gadis itu berseru keras. Tangan kanannya dibebat gips sementara tangan kirinya bergerak liar seakan sedang mengusir serangga. Naruto mengagumi akurasi lemparan gadis itu—tapi apa mungkin dia juga termasuk salah satu target?

"Siapa dia?"

"..._hmm_...manis juga."

Beberapa mulai melangkah ke arah gadis itu dengan seringai senang. Naruto melihat sekitar was-was... sepi, hanya ada _mereka_. Pemuda yang terkena serangan lempar-tas menggosok dagu dengan tampang jengkel, menatap tiga temannya yang berkumpul di satu titik—gadis pelempar tas tadi jadi tampak mengerut. Menyeringai puas, pemuda itu tampaknya mulai menganggap Naruto bukan lagi target menarik dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, namun langkahnya terhenti saat terdengar jeritan dan _bantingan_ _keras _dari arah tujuannya.

Naruto ikut menoleh dan seketika itu dia terpana... rambut panjang sewarna Sakura terhela oleh satu sentakan tegas dari tangan yang masih sehat, menyingkirkan helaian yang mengganggu pandangan dari wajah berkulit pucat. Walau dari jarak sejauh itu Naruto bisa melihat jelas warna matanya yang hijau menatap galak—bersinar paling terang di antara gumulan tersebut. Bibirnya tertarik ke bawah saat memandang korbannya yang terkapar di tanah, membentuk kata-kata yang sangat berlawanan dengan postur feminin yang dia miliki...

"Kalian... berurusan dengan wanita yang salah, _kampret_!"

Kalau saja situasinya tidak setegang itu, Naruto pasti akan terbahak.

"Sepupuku ada di pos polisi seberang stasiun sana," gadis bermata hijau itu berkata galak sambil meraih telepon genggam di saku rok—seragam SMA Shinobi, Naruto baru menyadari ini, "Aku bisa menyuruhnya _cepat _kesini untuk menangkapi berandalan _cilik_ seperti kalian. Oh, seakan dunia ini butuh anak muda mesum—OI, AKU SERIUS BRENGSEK!"

Beberapa berdecak tak senang, beberapa memandang takut-takut, namun mereka memilih untuk pergi. Tampaknya setelah melihat rekan mereka bisa dibanting sebegitu mudahnya oleh anak perempuan dengan gips di lengan kanan cukup membuat kelompok itu terguncang. Naruto masih menerima gumam ancaman saat mereka melangkah melewatinya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai balasan, dan membungkuk ke depan.

"Aaahh!" Gadis itu berlari saat Naruto memungut tas malang yang menjadi subyek lemparan. Rambut Sakura-nya berkibar liar, larinya agak terseok ke kiri karena ketidakseimbangan beban di tubuh bagian kanan. Hanya butuh lima detik baginya untuk sampai tepat di depan Naruto yang langsung kehabisan nafas karena ditatap sebegitu lekatnya oleh gadis yang baru dia temui.

"_Thanks_."

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto kecuali mengangguk.

"Ah, sepupuku beneran ada di pos polisi seberang kok. Ayo, kau bisa melaporkan ini padanya—biar mereka punya alasan untuk lebih sering menjaga daerah ini!"

"Eeh...," Naruto tak bisa menatap warna hijau itu lurus-lurus, jadi dia mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengibas jaketnya yang tidak kotor, "Mereka bukan preman jalanan kok. Mereka memang ada dendam padaku."

"Oooh...begitu ya. Maaf sebelumnya kalau mengganggu kalian. Aku tadi cuma mau lewat dan kalian memblokir jalan. Jadi tak ada cara lain untuk bisa lewat tanpa kelihatan aneh selain melempar tas 'kan?"

Reaksi tersebut membuat Naruto memandangi wajah berbingkai rambut sewarna Sakura itu dengan keheranan. _Ada banyak cara untuk bisa lewat tanpa kelihatan aneh, dan 'melempar tas' tidak ada dalam pilihan itu_! Lalu saat merasa dia terlalu lama memandang, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan wajah tersipu.

"_Handphone_ mu bunyi."

"He?"

"Bunyi, _tuh_."

"Aah. Iya, sori...halo, _Sasuke-kun_? Iya iya aku ke sana— oh, nggak barengan sama Shizune-sensei kok. Tadi kami berpisah di tempatnya Namikaze itu. Huh, buang-buang waktu memang, dia nggak ada di sana padahal aku sudah kasih kabar...," gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto dan mengangguk, memberi tanda kalau dia undur diri, "...hmm, awas ya kalau naik kereta duluan! Hei, aku serius... Uchiha, tunggu... dan si _brengsek_ ini langsung main tutup. Eh, _ya ada apa_?"

Naruto tak sadar dia sudah menarik ujung tas gadis itu, mengingat-ingat mengapa dia melakukannya sebelum merogoh kantung celana dengan sedikit sentakan.

"Ini. Kunci ruang karantina."

Lalu semua berjalan dengan sangat lambat... Mulut Haruno Sakura sedikit terbuka, wajahnya bingung, mata hijaunya bergerak antara tangan Naruto yang masih menarik ujung tasnya ke tangan yang lain yang mengangsurkan kunci dengan gantungan manik-manik stroberi. Bunyi bel kereta disambung dengan hembusan angin kencang, membawa serta kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang masih bertahan di ranting— dan Naruto tidak lagi menganggap kelopak Sakura identik dengan agenda bersih-bersih. Dia masih terpana dengan mata hijau itu.

"Kamu—Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto bersusah payah mengangguk. Badannya kaku.

Sakura berdecak dan mengalihkan perhatian dari _handphone_-nya lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian saku celana Naruto bergetar. Dia mengambil alat komunikasi itu dengan kernyitan heran, di saat bersamaan Sakura berkata geram, "Nyambung gitu...kenapa tadi nggak balas sih?!"

"Eeh...?!"

Sakura menarik tasnya dari tangan Naruto, lalu menjambret kunci yang disodorkan padanya menggunakan tangan yang masih menggenggam _handphone _dan tas. Mungkin karena terlalu antusias atau mungkin karena dia memegang terlalu banyak barang di satu tangan, _handphone_ dan kunci tersebut malah terlempar hingga beberapa meter sementara tas-nya melambai liar hingga mengenai lututnya—membuatnya nyaris terjungkal.

Naruto bersusah payah untuk tidak tertawa, mendengus pun jangan sampai. Dia punya firasat akan mendapatkan _sesuatu yang hebat_ bila tidak menahannya. Jadi Naruto hanya mengawasi saja saat Sakura membungkuk untuk memungut benda-benda tersebut—wajahnya sangat merah, bahkan telinganya pun ikut bersemu—lalu beranjak pergi dengan cibiran jengkel ke arahnya dan sederet kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdesir dengan tempo aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah menggantikanku selama dua minggu ini," Sakura melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Namikaze-kun."

_Seakan dia besok akan berangkat ke sekolah saja..._

* * *

Jadi keesokan harinya dengan diiringi tatapan mengancam Iruka dari bangku kemudi (lelaki itu menjemput Naruto pagi-pagi dan menyeretnya masuk mobil untuk diantar ke sekolah), Naruto berbaur dengan murid-murid lain memasuki halaman SMA Shinobi sambil sesekali menguap. Salahkan teguran disiplin dari staf panti semalam. Dia jadi tidur terlambat. Apalagi pagi harinya dibangunkan oleh seruan penuh semangat dari Iruka.

Saat mengganti sepatunya di loker, dia berpapasan dengan Haruno Sakura—tengah menertawai rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke arah yang aneh. Begitu melihat Naruto, gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan melambai.

"Selamat pagiii Namikaze-kun!"

"Selamat pagi," Naruto membalas pelan.

Sasuke berdecak tak sabar lalu bergegas pergi, Sakura menatap kepergiannya sambil meringis dan dia menjajarkan langkah dengan Naruto saat menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku nggak pernah melihatnya ngobrol," Naruto berkata ketika dia tak sanggup mengisi langkah mereka dengan saling mendiamkan—kemungkinan besar dia akan melakukan hal aneh seperti gerakan tangan sejajar dengan gerakan kaki, itu akan terlihat sangat konyol, "Si Uchiha itu... mungkin baru kau saja yang bisa ada di dekatnya dan _tertawa_ keras."

"Ooh. Sasuke. Wajar saja lah. Kami 'kan teman sejak kecil, sejak TK hingga SMA sekelas terus. Takdir mungkin ya."

"Hmm... apa kalian...?"

"He? Maksudmu? _Itu_? Ha ha ha," wajah Sakura berubah serius, "Orang yang bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya cuma dewa—atau iblis. Kami cuma teman sejak kecil, itu saja."

'Oh' adalah reaksi tepat karena Naruto ingin menutupi cengirannya.

"Lalu kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"Ini?" Sakura mengangkat lengannya yang digips, "Lhoh. Ini 'kan gara-gara jatuh dari pohon Sakura di halaman sekolah."

"Haa?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Kukira _seluruh sekolah_ sudah tahu?!"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kemana saja kamu ini?!"

"Kok bisa?"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan Naruto merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup, sama saat pertama kali melihat sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu...

"Ng-nggak mau cerita."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu memalukan! Astaga! Masa' kamu nggak tahu sih?!"

"...itulah kenapa aku tanya."

"Pokoknya tidaaaakk!"

"Hei... bisa nggak sih _nggak_ pacaran di tangga?"

"Berisik kau Sasuke! Tuh, rambutmu masih belum normal, ngaca dulu sana!"

Naruto membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Lalu pada akhirnya dia berkata malu-malu, "Eh...memangnya...kami kelihatan seperti pacaran, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit saat membalas, "_Ya_. Jadi, bisa cepat minggir?"

Naruto memandang Sakura, berharap wajah tersipu dan teriakan, 'Ngomong apa sih kau ini?!' merupakan pertanda positif.

_Aaah~ dia sangat bersyukur menerima anjuran Iruka untuk melanjutkan sekolah._

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

**Saya harus bilang kalau ini fiction kolaborasi dengan justaway00 (kami termasuk low-to-mid fans nya NaruSaku dan SasuKarin, _by the way_...)**


End file.
